Spring Time at Smash Manor
by RiverSongHikari
Summary: *Formerly NihonShipper* Omegaverse!Smash Bros. Three Omegas have gone into heat and can not control their symptoms, unfortunately for them, they're in a competition chock full of Alphas. Will any of them find their perfect mate? Lots of Poly and Shulk not getting much. Pit xLink/Ike Kuroo x Roy/Shulk Robin x Marth/Shulk. Full summary and roles inside.


Spring Time at Smash Manor

...

Omegaverse! Smash Bros. Pit x Link/Ike Robin x Marth/Shulk Dark Pit x Roy/Shulk Omega! Pit, Robin...Dom! Omega/Beta Dark Pit...Alpha! Link, Ike, Marth, Shulk and Roy.

First Omegaverse fic, sorry if I screw it up. Pit, Dark Pit and Robin, being new to Smash Manor are completely unaware of the dangers of going into heat while so many Alphas are around. Pit and Dark Pit are so new to Earth, that they aren't quite sure how to control their heats, attracting the attention of certain swordsmen. Robin has been able to control his heat at home, but finds his control slipping suddenly at the Manor. Link and Ike are best friends, but find their friendship challenged when their both lured in by Pit's intoxicating scent. Marth and Shulk are just warming up to one another when Robin scent causes a high wall to come between. Shulk, being quite the man is also pulled in by Dark Pit's scent, but another, red-headed Alpha is ready to challenge him for the title of Mate.

R &R and Enjoy

Chapter 1: This is Just the Start

...

Link P.O.V

His skin is so translucent and soft. His little chest is moving so fast trying to keep his lungs full of oxygen.

"Mmmnnn~" he whines. Oh Gods, it's driving me insane. His brown hairs and laying down for once, stuck to his face from the sweat. His wings keep expanding and retracting, feeling as much pleasure as he is from my mere touch.

"Mine.." I say, burrowing my face into his neck, inhaling his sweet, vanilla scent. It's so strong, I can't hold back anymore. I have to make him mine!

Omniscient P.O.V

Link's eyes snapped open and he sat up slowly in bed. He breathed a heavy sigh to gather his thoughts and his breath. He felt hot and was pitching a tent with his bed covers.

"What's going on...?" he asked the open air. This hadn't happened in a long time, it wasn't like him to have dreams that affected him in such a way. Not to say that he never had them, but he was rather reserved, even in dream state.

Link was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he detected a sweet, vanilla scent coming from the east wing. He felt a rumbling in his chest, and got up to seek the scent. Quietly and quickly, he opening his door and dashed towards the east wing. The scent becoming every stronger as he traveled. He stopped in front of a door with the Skyworld crest upon it, staring hungrily at it.

'It's definitely coming from here.' He thought, reaching for the handle.

"Link?" A deep, husky voice asked. Link jumped, turning to the large, blue-haired swordsman.

"Ike? What're you doing up? It's 5 a.m.!" Link whispered harshly, feeling a tad bit protective of the door.

"I smelled something good coming from this way, I thought maybe Peach woke up early to make some cake for Mario." Ike admitted, hoping Link wouldn't laugh at him.

Link smiled, "Is food all you can think about?", he said, tapping Ike on the shoulder with his fist. Ike laughed quietly before abruptly turning his attention to the door.

"Do you hear that?" Ike asked, getting closer to the door. Link felt that same low rumbling in his chest, "Hear what?" he asked, with a bit of a bite to it.

"Shh. C'mere. Listen." Ike gestured for Link to join him. The two swordsmen pressed their ears to the door and listened.

Muffled whining sounds and the ruffling of bed covers could be heard. It was a keening, pained sort of whine that made both men stare blankly in worry. Ike readily grabbed the door handle, turning it slowly.

"It's unlocked?" he said, Link wasted no time pushing through the door and was nearly knocked over with the force of the scent that hit him. It was the sweet vanilla-y scent from his dream! That explains why he woke up in the state that he did. The whining was also stronger, emanating from the bottom bunk of the bed. Link and Ike rushed to the bunk, kneeling down to see Pit, face flushed and sweating. His whining only became stronger as they neared and he was steadily rocking back and forth, hold his pillow harshly.

The two swordsmen eyed the display with rapt interest, both feeling their arousals rising. Ike raised a hand, preparing to brush Pit's hair out of his face, but Link abruptly grabbed it, glaring at him and growling. Ike stared at him wildly, then glared and started growling himself.

"Hey!" They both jumped as voice yelled loudly at them. They stopped growling at one another and turned their attention to Kuroo, who looked extremely irritated. "What in Skyworld's name are you doing in our fucking room?!"

"We were just..." Ike trailed off as Kuroo's spicy, cinnamon scent wafted towards him, his nose scrunched and he tried to keep from barfing.

"We were checking on Pit. We heard whining coming from his room and we wanted to make sure he was okay." Link said, slightly intimated by the dominant Omega.

:"He's fine." Kuroo said, tapping his foot and ruby eyes twitching, "Now, get the fuck out of here!" he yelled, gesturing with his thumb towards the door. Ike and Link listened, walking out of the room, before having the door slammed in their face. They stared at the clothes door for a minute and then stared at each other, feeling some obvious tension.

"Do you think it's that time?" Ike asked. Link nodded and then turned sharply, "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yeah, see ya." Ike said, turning his heel and nearly crashing into Roy. Said red-head braced his hands for impact and when it didn't come he looked up at Ike.

"Heya Ike!" he smiled, "What're you doing up."

Not feeling threatened by Roy just yet, Ike decided to be completely honest, "I smelled an alluring scent and decided to seek it out."

Roy's eyes widened, "Really? Me too!" Ike stared at him, eyes narrowing and he started to growl.

"It's spicy right? Almost like cinnamon and fresh peppercorns..." Roy breathed in deep, moaning quietly. Ike stopped growling, and quirked a brow, "You think that's it? I nearly barfed smelling what you just described."

Roy shrugged, " I guess I can try to find it later today, I'm going back to bed." Ike nodded in agreement, following his room mate back to their room.

...

Robin trudged down to the breakfast hall, feeling sluggish and hot. He knew it was that time, and he usually had such a tight control over the symptoms, but for some reason, he couldn't reel it in. As he neared his usual table, housing Lucina, Marth, Ike, Roy and his twin sister, Raven, he detected and overwhelmingly good scent. It was like fresh pine, mint and a bit of hickory; delicate but also powerful. He felt his cheeks warm as he sat down felt some slick wet his undergarments.

"Good morning, Robin." Lucina said with a smile, munching on some medium toast with jam.

"Good morning Lucina." he managed to say smoothly. He looked over at Raven was smiling lovingly Chrom, who was getting some breakfast. She and Chrom had bonded before being invited to the competition, so Chrom was allowed to be with her, but only as an assist. He was glad for her but was also slightly envious, she no longer had to go through the pain and embarrassment of heat and she had a lovely mate to care for her.

"Robin, you alright?" Ike asked, taking not of Robin's flushed face.

"F-Fine..." He stammered, getting hotter as the scent became stronger. He looked up to meet Marth's close gaze. The scent was overwhelming now and he whined, pushing up out of the table and walking quickly away.

"Robin!" Marth called, watching the mage walk quickly away.

"Wonder what's up with him..." Ike said, forgetting all about what happened last night.

"Not sure.." Marth said dazedly. 'He needs to be claimed and I'm going to be the one to do it!' he thought, giving Ike the side eye.

Ike stiffened amidst stuffing hid face with sausage, smelling that sweet scent from last night. It mixed slightly with Kuroo's spicy scent, but was powerful enough to not deter him. He rose to see Pit and Kuroo walking slowly down the tables. Pit was squirming a lot and Kuroo had his eyebrows scrunched. They spotted Lady Palutena, whose table was two down from the Fire Emblem crew's. Kuroo grabbed Pit's wrist and tugged him along, stomping with irritation.

"K-Kuroo..." Pit whined, "I-I can't...I can't go on.", he squirmed more while being pulled.

"C'mon, we're almost there! Stop being such a babe!", he yelled, "Just one m-more...t-t-table..." Kuroo squirmed as he passed the Fire Emblem table. The smoky smell of charred hickory chips and tulips wafting over to him. He grit his teeth and squirmed their way past them, feeling the slick wetting his Lycra shorts.

Pit tried his best to be cordial, offering a pained smile to Ike and the crew. Ike's gaze seared into his back as the Angels began to pass by Link's table. He took note of how Pit's body jolted when he tried to offer a smile to Link and his Toon version. Link was suddenly standing and string straight at Ike, his eyes dangerous.

Ike tried to ignore it, wanting to make sure Pit got to his table okay, so when Kuroo set him into a chair next to Lady Palutena, he stared his staring contest with the Hylian.

"Oh gods! There it is again!" Ike and Roy whipped their heads towards the yell. Shulk was standing up at the buffet, staring at Kuroo. "That apple cider smell, it's positively amazing!"

Roy felt his eye twitch and a growl forcing it's way past his larynx. He wanted Shulk to stop staring at Kuroo, he wanted to rip the blonde's head from his shoulders. He reeled back his dark thoughts as they frightened him. He needed to calm down.

Shulk was about to return to his table when the scent of fresh rain and chai hit him hard. His head whipped around until he found the source of the scent; Robin. He was slightly more composed and walked to the Fire Emblem table, not before being stopped by Shulk.

"Robin!" Shulk exclaimed, breathing in deeply, "Good morning!"

"G-Good morning Shulk..." Robin said, trying to shy away from the slightly displeasing scent.

"How are you? Good? I hope so," Shulk said quickly, not allowing the Mage to get a word in, "because I'm feeling spry. Maybe we'll get to match today?" He smiled widely. 'That way I can grab you and inhale that lovely scent!'

"Y-Yeah...I..."

"Robin! I grabbed you a bagel." Marth interjected, pulling Robin away from Shulk and into his chest, protectively. Robin inhaled his scent and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he felt his body becoming hot again.

"Come Robin, you must get your energy for the day." Marth bit out to Shulk, turning abruptly to walk back to their table. Shulk was slightly confused, feeling intimidating auras coming from both Marth and Roy. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to sit with the Non-Nintendo contenders.

Crazy Hand observed all of this from the head table. He eyed the room with a malicious glint in his eyes. He lightly tapped his older brother on the shoulder and smiled sweetly, putting on his big puppy eyes.

"Brother dearest," he started, fluttering his lashes at his brother, "Can I make a suggestion for today's events?"

Master hand eyes his brother with a side glance, sighed, brushing his white hair back with a gloved hand, "Crazy," he started, "Please do not let it be like the last time."

Crazy smirked and then looked up pleadingly at his brother, "I swear, it won't be. I won't make their virtual damage become real...again." He swept his dark hair to the side, revealing his topaz eyes; unleashing the full force of his puppy dog pout.

"I just wanted to do some of my orders today," he said, snuggling up to his sane twin, "I finally have an idea for prizes that can be offered."

Master Hand sighed, knowing that when Crazy puts on his puppy dog act, he'll never hear the end of his whining if he denies him. "Fine," he turned his amber eyes sharply to his brother, "But do not, and I repeat, DO NOT offer and prizes that are not beneficial!"

Crazy's eyes lit up with excitement, he hugged his brother and laughed giddily, "Oh, I promise! I promise!" he exclaimed. 'They'll be beneficial to my amusement.' he thought maliciously, eying Pit, Kuroo and Robin.

A/N: My take on an Omegaverse! thing. I'm not quite sure If I'm doing ti properly, but please, Read and Review, and I'll do my best to update.

-Hikari


End file.
